


[Vid] Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

by thedeadparrot



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to hell is paved with good intentions.</p>
<p>A vid to Nina Simone's "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood". Covers everything from First Class to Last Stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to merisunshine36 for betaing/enabling. This wouldn't have gotten finished without her persistent cheerleading.

  


  


[Xvid download (69 MB)](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/misunderstood.avi) ( [mirror](http://www.sendspace.com/file/4kbzyr) )  
[subtitles file](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/misunderstood.srt)  
[Youtube](http://youtu.be/kILamoau5Xs) | [blip.tv](http://blip.tv/thedeadparrot/don-t-let-me-be-misunderstood-x-men-movies-charles-erik-6265607)

Baby you understand me now  
If sometimes you see that I'm mad  
Doncha know no one alive can always be an angel?  
When everything goes wrong, you see some bad

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

Ya know sometimes baby I'm so carefree  
With a joy that's hard to hide  
And then sometimes it seems again that all I have is worry  
And then you're bound to see my other side

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

If I seem edgy  
I want you to know  
I never mean to take it out on you  
Life has its problems  
And I get more than my share  
But that's one thing I never mean to do

Cause I love you  
Oh baby  
I'm just human  
Don't you know I have faults like anyone?

Sometimes I find myself alone regretting  
Some little foolish thing  
Some simple thing that I've done

Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

Don't let me be misunderstood  
I try so hard  
So please don't let me be misunderstood 

**Author's Note:**

> I love their tragedy and their heartbreak, man. So much. There are so many other amazing vids about them, and I wanted to join the party. Vidding lets us tie together all the films together in a visceral way with a sense of continuity that even fic can't entirely accomplish, and I loved being able to play with all that history between them.
> 
> This song nearly kicked my ass. I'd been mulling over various ideas for an X-Men vid for a while, but when I listened to this song, it stuck. The song takes on so many layered meanings in the context of their relationship, how much they can hurt each other and how much they can hurt the world at the same time. Unfortunately, it's also the type of song that lives to thwart my vidding style. I'm someone who has trouble hearing lyrics when listening to music, and when I vid, I'm very much attuned to the underlying music and beat. I love using cuts to bring a certain amount of momentum even if the shots themselves don't have much movement.
> 
> Nina Simone, on the other hand, kind of blows that vidding strategy out of the water. Her vocals are so powerful and so dominating that you have to follow their lead, and you can't rush them along or make your cuts too choppy. That kind of sucked for me, and there was a lot of hair-pulling before I managed to really figure out how to work with it.
> 
> But! I managed to finish this in the end, so I'm going to put this in the 'win' column.


End file.
